Tu pleures, Mugiwara-ya ?
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Quand Luffy se réveille en hurlant le nom de Portgas, en larmes, le bras tendu dans le vide. Ses cris me tirent chaque nuit du sommeil ; mes yeux s'ouvrent et dans un sursaut, je suis arraché à mes songes pour partager le cauchemar de celui qui dort à côté de moi. Cette nuit ne fait pas exception." /! yaoi Law x Luffy /! lemon /!


**_Ohayo !_**

**_Ça fait un moment que j'ai cet OS dans mon ordinateur, sauf que... sauf que j'en sais rien, je ne le postais pas car je le trouvais... bizarre. Je le soumets donc à votre impitoyable jugement... _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Enjoy it !_**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'illustre Oda-sensei !  
_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ces moments-là._

_Quand Luffy se réveille en hurlant le nom de Portgas, en larmes, le bras tendu dans le vide._

_Ses cris me tirent chaque nuit du sommeil ; mes yeux s'ouvrent et dans un sursaut,  
je suis arraché à mes songes pour partager le cauchemar de celui qui dort à côté de moi._

_Cette nuit ne fait pas exception._

.

.

.

« ACE… ! »

Ton hurlement me réveille, comme toutes les nuits. Je t'entends respirer fort et vite. Tu as fait une telle crise de panique la nuit dernière… tu t'es évanoui. Je ne veux plus assister à ça.

Je sens ta main tâtonner les draps à ma recherche.

« T-Traf'… »

Il y a des larmes dans ta voix. Ta main agrippe finalement la mienne.  
Tu es brûlant de fièvre et pourtant tu frissonnes ; Mugiwara-ya…  
Je te prends dans mes bras. Tu te colles contre moi et tu pleures doucement dans mon cou en me demandant pardon.  
Je te regarde et ton visage baigné de larmes est comme un coup de poignard.

Je t'aime un peu trop, Mugiwara-ya, et ta peine me touche plus que je ne le voudrais.

Avec patience, j'essuie chacune de tes larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient taries. Tu me réclames un baiser… et qui suis-je pour te le refuser… ? Tes lèvres sont salées… une autre raison pour ne pas aimer tes larmes. Ta bouche est tellement sucrée quand elle n'est pas mouillée par tes pleurs…

… comme ta peau. Tu as un goût de viennoiserie, comme un pain au chocolat tout juste sorti du four.

Je t'enlace un peu plus et tu te loves dans mes bras, sous les draps et les couvertures. Tu es épuisé. Tu t'arranges pour te coucher après et te lever avant tout le monde… pour que personne ne perde foi en toi. Pour que personne ne te voie faiblir.

Le capitaine est le dernier à quitter le navire, hein… ? Mais moi, je ne veux pas te voir couler. Je caresse ta cicatrice, celle que je t'ai laissée et que, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu faire partir.

… alors c'est ça, le prix à payer pour rester en vie… ?

Tu as sacrifié dix années de ta vie pour accélérer le temps et sauver ton frère. Tu as failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu garderas cette cicatrice jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et tu hurleras son nom chaque nuit en le suppliant de ne pas te laisser seul dans le noir.

… c'est cher payé pour avoir le droit de poursuivre son rêve.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

J'entends des bruits de pas dans les couloirs du Sunny. Ton équipage est rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu, on dirait… de toute façon, personne ne rentre dans ta chambre. Surtout la nuit. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté, mais par respect pour la peine que tu as et que tu préfères cacher. C'est ton secret de Polichinelle.

… et notre relation va finir par en être un aussi si je ne fais pas attention en quittant le Sunny.

« Il est déjà tard. Je dois y aller. »

« Reste encore un peu… »

Tes lèvres cherchent les miennes, tes bras se serrent plus fort autour de mon cou. Ton apparence frêle et menue n'est qu'une façade : tu t'accroches à moi avec une force impressionnante.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas retenir la nuit, et je ne peux pas m'attarder trop longtemps. Mes hommes vont finir par se demander où je suis passé et Roronoa risque de me tuer s'il me voit sortir de ta chambre.  
Cette pensée m'arrache un léger sourire ; au moins, tu es bien entouré. Tu donnerais ta vie pour eux, et eux donneraient la leur sans hésitation pour toi. Tu mourrais avec le sourire si ça pouvait sauver n'importe lequel d'entre eux.  
C'est cette force et cet élan de vie que j'aime chez toi. Ta bonne humeur constante, ton rire et ton stupide sourire trop grand.

… tu n'es vraiment pas décidé à me laisser partir.

Tu t'assoies sur mes hanches et tu dévores mon cou ; tes petites mains caressent mes épaules, suivent les dessins des tatouages et tracent des arabesques sur mes flancs, avant de descendre sur mon ventre.  
Je n'aurais jamais pensé être chatouilleux, et pourtant la caresse de tes doigts m'arrache un léger rire ; tu souris comme un idiot et tu reprends mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

On n'a plus le temps pour ça, Mugiwara-ya, mais j'ai du mal à te refuser quelque chose. C'est un autre trait de ton caractère : ta naïveté, ta candeur et ta détermination forment un cocktail explosif auquel personne ne résiste. Personne n'y est indifférent, et c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme.

Alors je cède, parce que je sais que lutter ne sert à rien contre toi : tu as cette volonté qui te permet d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton D., ou si c'est juste toi, Mugiwara-ya, mais cet acharnement finira par payer, j'en suis sûr.  
Je sais aussi que tu ne seras plus jamais le même : l'insouciance et la légèreté dont tu faisais preuve sur Sabaody ont pris un sérieux coup. Tu es toujours aussi imprévisible, mais quelque chose a changé en toi. C'est infime, invisible pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, mais une petite lumière s'est éteinte au fond de tes yeux ; j'aurais aimé pouvoir la rallumer, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça.

Tu jettes le drap sur nous et tu ris de tes bêtises, en divaguant sur une histoire de cabane je ne sais pas ce que ça te rappelle, sûrement une énième ineptie, ou un souvenir partagé avec ton frère.

Portgas…

Tu as un autre secret, Mugiwara-ya, que tu penses n'avoir confié à personne, pas même à moi. Tu te réveilles en criant le nom d'Ace, au petit matin… mais la nuit…

La différence est subtile, mais la façon dont tu soupires son nom rappelle la manière que tu as de gémir le mien quand je te donne du plaisir. Tu cambres les reins et tu te mords la lèvre… alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que te fait ton frère, dans tes songes, pour te faire prendre un tel pied.

Je suis jaloux, et je me déteste de penser ça.

Tu arrêtes de rire et tu me regardes, un peu inquiet.

« ..Traf'… ? ça ne va pas… ? »

« Si. Tout va bien. »

Je caresse ta joue, retrace la vieille cicatrice sous ton œil – elle aussi témoin de ton impulsivité et de ton courage puéril – et attarde mon toucher sur tes lèvres. Ton anxiété est presque amusante… tu veux que tout le monde soit heureux, quitte à faire passer ton bonheur avant celui des autres. C'est ta force, mais c'est peut-être ce qui te perdra. Alors que moi, je suis l'égoïsme personnifié.

Enfin, j'ai fait des progrès depuis que je partage plus qu'une alliance pirate avec toi. C'est de ta faute, ça aussi. Tu as une influence horriblement positive sur moi, Mugiwara-ya.

« À quoi tu penses… ? »

Puisque tu dis toujours ce que tu as dans la tête, tu attends des autres qu'ils disent tout ce qu'ils ont dans la leur. Gamin insupportablement insouciant.

« À ton avis… ? »

Je bouge doucement mes hanches en pressant mon désir éveillé contre le tien ; tu rougis – ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouvais ça adorable ? – et tu caches ta gêne en m'embrassant avec passion.

Ça aussi, ça confirme ce que je pense déjà à propos de toi et de ton frère. Quand mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes pour la première fois, je m'attendais à un baiser maladroit, hésitant, un peu trop brusque – tu es toujours si agité, alors je t'imaginais impatient et trépignant.

Je n'ai pas toujours raison et avoir tort m'a agréablement surpris.

Tes baisers sont exquis, meilleurs que tous ceux que j'ai pu expérimenter avant notre première étreinte. Qui t'a appris à embrasser de cette manière ? nul doute que Portgas y est pour quelque chose. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper.  
Tes mains tirent sur mon caleçon – l'agitation sur le pont du Sunny montre que chacun occupe son poste, à présent, et que n'importe qui est susceptible de te demander un ordre. Et de rappliquer ici.

« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire… personne ne viendra… »

Ta voix est déterminée ; tu prends de l'assurance et je ne peux pas nier que ça me plaît. Je sens tes lèvres sur ma peau et la caresse de tes doigts sur mon corps tu arrives bien vite à l'endroit convoité et bientôt, je suis au chaud dans ta bouche. Je laisse échapper un long soupir de plaisir – tu rirais, si tu le pouvais, mais ta bouche est trop occupée pour l'instant.

Ton fruit est vraiment pratique, dans ces moments-là ; tu m'avales tout entier et la sensation est grisante. J'enfouis mes mains dans tes cheveux et je t'impose un rythme que tu suis sans broncher, habitué depuis longtemps à suivre les oscillations de mes hanches.

Tu ne me cernes pas encore très bien, mais tu as appris deux ou trois petites choses depuis ces derniers mois. Tu connais tous les coins sensibles de mon corps et ma faiblesse pour les baisers dans le cou. Tu sais où appuyer tes caresses et où éviter d'attarder tes mains – je déteste qu'on touche mes cheveux et le bonnet est une arme efficace contre les importuns.

J'ai le malheur de m'imaginer dans une chaleur autre que celle de ta bouche, plus étroite et plus brûlante encore, et je sens ma résistance faiblir ; je relève ton visage et te ramène à ma hauteur pour t'embrasser, avant de te plaquer sur le ventre.

Tes mains agrippent les draps sous toi et tu cambres les reins, pressant tes fesses nues contre moi. Tu cherches les ennuis, Mugiwara-ya… ton petit sourire satisfait et provocant me dit qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas ta priorité. Reste à savoir quels genres d'ennuis tu veux t'attirer…

« Prends-moi… »

Si c'est si gentiment demandé…

Tu gémis doucement quand je m'insère en toi ; ton corps tremble et tes ongles raclent les draps alors que tu serres les poings – ton élasticité a ses limites, comme toujours. J'embrasse le creux marqué entre tes omoplates et mes mains se referment sur tes poignets, que je plaque devant toi, t'empêchant de t'accrocher sur quelque chose. Te laissant soumis à mon bon vouloir…

À l'extérieur, aux yeux du monde, nous sommes alliés pour faire tomber un Yonkou, mais tout le monde sait que tu es complètement cinglé, irréfléchi et imprévisible. C'est une alliance intangible, plus un accord tacite qu'une vraie coordination de nos actes, puisque tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. _Baka_.

Mais dans le silence de ta chambre, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit.  
Ton lit, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai une prise sur toi. Où je peux te faire faire tout ce dont j'ai envie. T'obliger à supplier à demi-mots ou hurler de plaisir.  
Alors j'en profite. Démesurément.

Tes geignements me sortent de mes pensées. Je me retire et reviens en toi, dans un unique coup de rein ferme et profond, qui t'arrache une longue plainte de plaisir. Je réitère mon geste avant d'amorcer un va-et-vient délibérément lent – j'adore quand on m'implore, et particulièrement quand c'est toi qui le fait.

Ta voix change du tout au tout. Elle reste aiguë mais devient basse, sensuelle.

« Hhnn.. Traf'… plus… »

« Plus quoi, Luffy… ? »

Je suis cruel, je le sais. Je joue avec toi comme j'ai joué avec tous les autres, mais tu as ce petit quelque chose de plus qui fait que… comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, je t'aime un peu trop. Un peu trop pour mon propre bien… et le tien, en fin de compte.

« P-plus fort… et… et plus vite… »

« Je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir très envie. »

Tu gémis de frustration et d'agacement ; ton comportement puéril m'arrache un sourire pervers – ta façon encore enfantine de voir le monde m'amuse énormément, parfois. Comme maintenant : tu ne peux pas avoir ce que tu veux, et tu boudes. Tu niches ton nez dans le matelas et tu te fermes comme une huître.

Insupportable gosse capricieux.

« Tu abandonnes déjà… ? »

« Tais-toi. J'veux pas t'parler. »

« Bon. »

Je me retire entièrement et te repousse sur le côté, avant de me lever et de chercher mon jean. Je peux presque compter le nombre de secondes qu'il va te falloir avant de craquer. Cinq, quatre, trois… deux, un…

Ton petit corps se jette contre moi, tes jambes se nouent autour de ma taille et ta bouche cherche avidement la mienne. C'est presque risible, mais si je me moque de toi, tu vas te vexer et bouder encore plus.  
Je te plaque contre les lambris du mur et ta bouche s'ouvre dans un cri muet, mélange de surprise et de désir. Je ne te laisse pas le temps d'objecter et, l'instant suivant, je retrouve la chaleur de ton ventre ; tu t'accroches à moi et tu gémis à mon oreille – un long frisson sillonne mon dos, de mes reins à ma nuque.

Je tuerais pour t'entendre geindre de cette manière chaque jour de ma vie.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, alors je décide de passer aux choses sérieuses ; tu n'as pas l'air contre et tu te laisses faire quand je dénoue tes chevilles croisées dans mon dos pour passer mes bras sous tes jambes et relever tes hanches. Tes genoux se calent dans le creux de mes coudes et tes mains agrippent mes épaules, alors que ton regard reste plongé le mien : j'y lis ton impatience, et le désir qui s'y consume est l'exact reflet du mien.

J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Mugiwara-ya.

Bientôt, tes gémissements emplissent ta chambre, et prennent le pas sur le bruit des lambris qui encaissent mes coups de reins et les heurts de ton dos. Tu me griffes à sang et je te mets en garde d'un regard noir ; ta petite manie de me labourer à coups d'ongles m'a déjà coûté deux passages chez un tatoueur pour rattraper les dégâts.

Bien sûr, toi… tu t'en fiches totalement. Aveuglé par le plaisir.

Saleté d'élastique.

« Traaaaaaf'... c'est boooon… »

Je le sais. Et tu es _tellement_ réceptif… j'heurte le point si sensible en toi et un cri sonore t'échappe.

Pour sûr que tout l'équipage est au courant, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce guêpier… Roronoa va m'attendre de pied ferme au bout du couloir… son arrogance va encore m'énerver, et je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de le trancher en deux.  
J'entends du bruit dans le couloir – apparemment, mon espérance de vie va en prendre un sérieux coup : c'est beaucoup plus bruyant que le pas d'un seul homme. Si tout ton équipage s'y met, je ne suis pas certain d'un réchapper sans une égratignure… surtout s'ils croient que je m'en prends à leur _senchou_.

« Oh, Traf'… encore… ! »

Je suis définitivement dans la merde.

Peu importe : tes joues rouges et tes yeux mouillés de larmes de plaisir suffisent à me détourner de mon hypothétique mise à mort, et je ne me concentre que sur le plaisir que je ressens et que je te donne.

Tu as de plus en plus chaud et ta peau moite de sueur glisse entre mes mains. Tes mains enlacent ma nuque, remontent un peu plus…  
Tes doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux et un sourire mutin étire tes lèvres – tu sais à quel point ça m'énerve. Je ne te savais pas aussi calculateur, Mugiwara-ya…

« Embrasse-moi… s'il te plaît… »

Ta petite moue, ton visage irrésistible, la rondeur sucrée de ta bouche et ton souffle haletant ont raison de moi et je cède ; mes lèvres te dévorent et ma langue vient chercher la tienne, mais ça ne suffit pas à couvrir tes gémissements et des coups résonnent à la porte.

« Oï, Luffy… ! ouvre ! »

Roronoa. J'en étais sûr… il s'inquiète un peu trop pour toi à mon goût. Je vais avoir besoin de lui rappeler qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Je libère tes lèvres, mais je crois que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée de l'année ; tu n'as pas la présence d'esprit de la mettre en veilleuse et tu gémis mon nom en t'accrochant à moi avec une force démesurée.

« Luffy, moins fort… ! »

Mon chuchotement furieux au creux de ton oreille te laisse totalement indifférent – il n'y a plus que ton plaisir qui compte et tu te fiches bien d'ameuter ton équipage.

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Ah… la voix mélodieuse de ta navigatrice. La voir s'énerver, c'est tout un spectacle. Surtout quand elle frappe ton second et ton cuisinier.

Devenir la cible de ses foudres n'est pas conseillé – je ne sais pas quel genre de _haki_ elle maîtrise, mais elle arrive toujours à t'envoyer son poing dans la figure et je ne tiens pas à en faire l'expérience.

Tes cris de plaisir ne cessent de gagner en intensité et cette fois, c'est ton sniper qui s'y met. Quel idiot, celui-là…

« Poussez-vous, le grand Cap'tain Usopp-sama va faire sauter la porte ! »

_Essaye seulement._

Tu lâches mes cheveux pour glisser tes mains entre nous ; tes doigts se referment sur toi et tes yeux se révulsent sous l'afflux de plaisir qui te submerge.  
Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder ainsi, mais un coup violent contre la porte m'arrache à ma contemplation.

Je serre les dents – ils se sont donnés le mot pour me faire chier, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Je libère une de mes mains pour entrelacer mes doigts aux tiens – tu retires tes mains et tu te raccroches aux étagères au-dessus de ta tête, me laissant te caresser à ta place.

Et paresseux, avec ça.

Je souris en venant chercher tes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux ; la chaleur et la crispation familière dans mes reins sont annonciatrices d'un plaisir imminent. J'accélère la cadence et l'étagère grince, ses fixations protestant sous la pression que tu y exerces.

« Hhhnn, Traaaaf'… t'arrête pas… ! j-je… aaahh… ! »

Tu… ?

Le plaisir te rend incohérent, Mugiwara-ya. Et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait rien.

« Plus fort… plus ! »

Comme tu voudras.

« Robin… ! va tirer le verrou… ! »

« Hors de question. Ça ne nous concerne pas. »

« Luffy est peut-être en train de se faire tuer et toi tu-… »

« Il va très bien, ne vous en faites pas pour lui. »

« T'entends comment il crie ?! »

Il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre. L'archéologue semble avoir un minimum de bon sens… elle est peut-être la seule, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que Nami se range à son idée.

Tant mieux, j'ai besoin qu'ils dégagent la place.

« Faites-moi confiance, Luffy n'est pas à l'article de la mort. Allez, ouste. »

Tu deviens rouge comme une tomate et tes muscles se crispent quand je heurte de plein fouet ta zone érogène.

« TRAAAF'… ! encoooore ! »

Ça y est, le mal est fait. Tu hurles mon nom et l'étagère se décroche, s'écrasant sur le sol dans un fracas innommable.

Tu es irrécupérable, Mugiwara-ya. Et tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me fasse tuer, par-dessus le marché… !

Sauf que moi, je n'en ai pas encore assez de toi ; leurs imbécilités dans le couloir m'empêchent de me focaliser uniquement sur notre plaisir, et l'agacement devient colère.

« Barrez-vous ! »

Ma voix claque, sans appel. Silence de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que toi, tu gémis sous mes coups de bassin en t'accrochant à moi – mais moi, je ne veux pas que les idiots qui te servent de _nakamas_ restent agglutinés derrière la porte pour m'entendre geindre.

« … pourquoi Law est dans la chambre de Luffy ? »

Le _tanuki_. Je crois que j'ai trouvé plus naïf que toi, Luffy. Il a beau être un médecin de classe supérieure, il reste totalement ignorant dans ce domaine.

« Euh, ouais, moi, j'reste pas là, j'ai pas envie de finir en bocal… »

Sanji, lucide.

« Ça serait dommage de gâcher un moment si _suuuuupeeeeeerrrr_ important… viens, Usopp. »

Ton charpentier à l'émotion facile semble sensible à mon envie d'être seul avec toi… tant mieux. D'autres pas s'éloignent, mais j'ai l'impression que tous ne sont pas partis. Tant pis, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir me contenir ; je me détourne des lambris pour te plaquer sur ton lit, qui grince sous le choc.

« … je t'attends au bout du couloir, Law. »

Ben tiens. L'épéiste. Je ne m'en doute que trop bien.

« Attends-moi où tu veux mais dégage. »

Tu me ramènes à notre situation en crochetant tes genoux à mes épaules, cambré et délicieusement offert – toi aussi, tu es proche de la fin.

« T-Traf'… Traf'… Traf'… »

Mon nom, qui sonne comme une supplique dans ta bouche, résonne dans la chambre, entre deux gémissements et halètements de plaisir. Tes yeux vrillent les miens et l'intensité des sensations qui bataillent en toi me coupe le souffle.

« Laisse-toi aller, Luffy… »

Ton dos s'arque, se soulève du lit et tu hurles mon nom – ça, et la sensation de ton plaisir qui inonde mes doigts suffisent à me faire perdre pied. Ton orgasme te resserre sur moi et c'en est fini de mon _self-control_ – tous mes muscles se crispent et je me répands en toi dans un soupir de plaisir, ton petit corps agité de spasmes et de convulsions blotti contre le mien.  
Haletant, tu te cramponnes à moi quand je te relâche.

« N-non… pars pas… ! »

C'est toujours pareil : des câlins, des câlins et encore des câlins. Tu n'es jamais rassasié de rien, que ce soit de nourriture, d'aventures ou de sexe. J'embrasse ton front et me redresse en me retirant avant de me figer – … tu pleures, Mugiwara-ya… ?

Des larmes ruissèlent sur tes joues.

« … pourquoi tu pleures… ? »

« Je veux pas qu'tu partes… »

« Luffy… »

« J'veux que tu restes avec moi. _Kudasai_… »

Tes larmes me font plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'allonge à côté de toi et tu trouves refuge dans mon étreinte. Tes petits bras enserrent mon cou et ton cœur bat la chamade contre le mien, redevenu calme et régulier.

« … Traf'… »

« Mmmn ? »

« … je t'aime. »

J'aimerais te dire la même chose, Mugiwara-ya, mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais, vraiment… mais non.  
Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien.

« Dors, Luffy. On se reverra bientôt. »

« … tu promets ? »

« Non, mais si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai. »

Portgas t'avait juré de ne pas mourir ; tu as failli devenir fou quand il a brisé cette promesse et je ne ferai pas cette erreur.

« … d'accord. »

Je m'arrache à ta chaleur moite et je remets mes vêtements, éparpillés partout dans la chambre ; toi, tu t'es blotti au milieu de ton lit, roulé en boule dans les draps, et tu me regardes faire avec timidité.

J'enfile mon bonnet et prends mon _nodachi_ avant de déverrouiller la porte – Roronoa m'attend et je n'ai même pas préparé d'arguments recevables pour l'inévitable : « depuis quand tu couches avec Luffy ?! »

« À plus tard, Luff-humpf. »

Tes bras sont serrés autour de moi.

« … tu vas m'abandonner, toi aussi, hein... ? »

Tu trembles, ton visage enfoui dans mon cou.  
Mugiwara-ya…  
Tu es à bout. Physiquement, et mentalement. La fatigue a raison de toi, mais tu t'obstines.

Je suis obligé de t'arracher à moi pour te ramener dans les draps ; tu te débats contre mon étreinte, mais tu ne fais pas le poids - surtout pas après l'effort qu'on vient de faire.

« N-non... ! s'il te plaît... non ! »

« Sois raisonnable. »

« Je veux pas être raisonnable ! je m'en fous... ! je veux que tu restes... ! »

Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et plonge mon regard dans le tien.

« Je ne suis pas Ace, Luffy. »

Le silence tombe. Beaucoup trop pesant.

« Que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! je sais très bien que tu-... »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre tout savoir, mais je _sais_ que tu l'aimais plus que tout ce que tu avais au monde. Qu'il était tout pour toi... mais il n'est plus là, et personne ne pourra le ramener. »

De nouvelles larmes inondent tes joues, mais tu _dois_ entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu plaques tes mains sur tes oreilles mais je retiens tes poignets - cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas fuir.

« Arrête...! »

« C'est toi qui dois arrêter de poursuivre des chimères. Je ne peux pas remplacer Ace. Je ne suis pas lui et je ne le serai jamais... »

Tu cherches à t'enfouir sous les couvertures, alors que tes sanglots deviennent bruyants - cette fois, Roronoa va vraiment me tuer. Mais il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Pour ton bien, toujours.

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te faire de promesses. Tu aimerais les entendre, pour te rassurer, pour te conforter dans ce que tu penses ou ce que tu imagines... mais je ne te les dirai pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Je laisse passer un temps, réfléchissant aux mots que je vais prononcer. C'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

« Je sais, pour toi et Ace. »

Tes yeux reflètent une immense surprise... mais surtout de la honte.  
Pourquoi... ? parce qu'Ace et toi étiez comme deux frères...? l'amour ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de détails, Mugiwara-ya. Je caresse ton visage avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, et chasse tes larmes du revers de mes doigts.  
Je déteste te savoir si malheureux.

« Tu dois le laisser partir. Il faut que tu lui dises définitivement adieu, Luffy. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Je sais qu'il te manque, je sais que tu as le cœur brisé mais crois-moi... il faut que tu acceptes de tourner la page. Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier, je te dis juste... de lâcher prise. »

Mes mots semblent faire leur chemin. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Tu lèves tes mains et tu touches mes lèvres, avant de retracer chaque trait de mon visage de la pulpe de tes doigts. Ton regard me scrute avec intensité : qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire...? te persuader que je ne suis pas Portgas en t'assurant que ce ne sont pas ses traits que tu retrouves sous tes mains...?

« Je... »

Tu déglutis difficilement, en cherchant tes mots.

« ... je _sais_ que tu n'es pas Ace... je... c'est pas à lui que je pense quand je t'embrasse ou... ou quand tu... me fais l'amour, c'est... c'est à toi... juste toi. Alors... même si je rêve de lui... et de ce qu'on faisait... »

Tes prunelles noires contemplent les miennes, avec une douceur que je n'ai jamais vue dans tes yeux avant cet instant. Tu es amoureux, Mugiwara-ya, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« ... quand je me réveille... j'ai juste envie de voir ton visage et de respirer ton odeur. Alors quand tu n'es pas là... que le lit est froid ou que ta main n'est pas dans la mienne... j'ai mal. »

Décidément... tu me surprendras toujours.

« ... souris-moi. »

« ... quoi ? »

Ton air perdu m'amuse.

« Souris-moi, et j'essayerai de revenir vite. Ça, je peux te le promettre. »

Un sourire immense éclaire ton visage, alors qu'une dernière larme meurt sur tes lèvres ; je l'essuie avec patience et je dépose un dernier baiser sur ta bouche, avant de me relever pour rejoindre le couloir. Je referme prudemment la porte derrière moi, m'assurant que tu es bien blotti au chaud dans tes draps et croise non pas un, mais sept regards noirs, au bout du corridor.

_« … finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû rester dans la chambre._ »

.

.

.

* * *

_**Vous avez le droit de tirer à boulet rouge. J'suis prête.**_


End file.
